Beyond the Tears
by Aura
Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kikyo is returned to life along with many good people that were destroyed by the long struggle for the jewel. Inuyasha chooses to stay with Kikyo and breaks Kagome's heart but beyond the tears there is someone else.
1. Sacrifices of Battle

**Chapter One:** _**Sacrifices of Battle**_

The spray of the early spring water soaked quietly into the white cloth of his pants, the still chilled water may have been stinging to a human or even a lesser demon but Sesshomaru wasn't concerned for himself. Instead clear amber eyes were settled on a young girl playing a few feet away at the river's edge, eternal patience only for his ward in the ageless depths of his gaze.

Her innocent giggles followed the splash and squeals of protest from the small goblin-like demon that was sending further splashes of the river over it's banks as he attempted to catch the rainbow trout that were migrating by for mating to take place upstream. He seemed to have finally gotten one but was struggling to climb back out of the quick flowing water.

"You shouldn't just dive in the water like that master Jaken." Rin announced as she aided his climb by pulling on the old multi-headed staff he always carried. "You'll get sick."

"Rin." Jaken waited until he'd scrambled back up with the catch to chid her. "A demon like me won't become ill from something as trivial as this."

He did his best to wait until she'd looked away to begin shivering.

"Okay master Jaken." She just agreed, she'd already picked up the fish, thankfully already dead thanks to small imp claws and carried it toward the fire where she could stick it and cook it.

A gentle breeze picked up silver hair, shifting it as if to make it flow to the element's whim. Ashen bangs resettling a moment later to either side of the midnight blue quarter moon mark that rested perfectly on the center of his forehead, easily visible against the milk-white paleness of his flawless skin. High cheekbones were set above a thin nose and similiar lips a slightly pointed chin, his features and pointed ears almost elfin in nature. Wine colored double claw-like lines were set on either side of his regal face. The off-white fur of his tail flowed and tickled his right cheek where it was worn around the shoulder and connected to his body. He wore simple white clothing dyed red in areas where the sakura blossom symbol that represented his house and family was set. A single blade hung lightly off his yellow and blue silk belt, unneeded in the calm situation where they were settled.

His golden gaze turned from his ward and servant as he instead scanned the forest nearby, his nose warned him before his eyes that the harmony wasn't to last. He raised his right hand, used to using it after it being the only one he possessed for years, wine colored marks matching the ones on his face, neat but sharp claws ending in a dangerously graceful perfection. As if despite the years of violent use he'd just had a manicure.

"Jaken." he ordered stoically. "Take cover with Rin and Ah-Un. Move away from here up river and continue there. I will join you shortly."

He waited until they had followed his orders, Rin seeming happy with her slightly burned but cooked fish as they went. Once they were gone he returned his attention to the forests, the scent as it approached was familiar and he knew it's source long before it reached him. He didn't normally concern himself with Inuyasha's group of humans but he knew Rin was fond of this one, and the sent of salt was enough to warn him that she was in a mood he'd rather his young ward not witness.

Kagome meanwhile was completely unaware of where she was going, or that the demon lord of the west wasn't far from where her fast pace was leading her. Making a hole in the river she heard wasn't seeming like too poor of an idea. The sun was up enough that the day was well on it's way to noon and she'd been half-running half-stumbling through the woods sense the night before.

When she'd wished the jewel away she hadn't realized that things would be slightly different than she'd expected. Those that had suffered so much at the jewel's hands had been given a second chance all without her even realizing that would be a side effect.

At first she'd thought that it made things even better, but then Kikyo had returned last night...

...and Kagome was so distraught over the way Inuyasha had run to her again, even after everything they'd been through together. He'd finally made his choice between them and she wasn't it. At first she'd run to the well but the fear that she wouldn't be able to return now that the jewel was gone had given her pause. Instead she'd just dashed off a random direction away from the scene where he'd kissed her. The woman he'd always loved while she was pining over him...it was stupid for her to have ever thought that he would love her in the same way he adored his precious Kikyo.

Though as she thought about it more, as the tears continued to sting down her cheeks as she moved away, she'd cried so much she'd lost tears to cry but continued walking, ignoring the various bushes and branches tearing across her clothes and sometimes causing small scars on the surface of her skin. She'd fought for so long and everyone had gotten what they wanted from Naraku's death but her, she'd only seemed to be penalized somehow, was it the jewel's final strike at her for helping to destroy it?

She could see the water ahead, the clear liquid flowing with a refreshed speed now that the ice was melting after the winter. It would be easy right? She could just let go of everything, she didn't have responsibilities in the past anymore.

Though when she reached the edge of the crystalline water she couldn't help but hesitate. Her friends, her family back in her own time, they wouldn't want her to even think about this. If she never returned to her time that would be horrible for them.

Nonetheless she stared at the river quietly, gauging it's depth and still uncertain as to what she should do...if she could do anything at all that would qwell the continuing tears and the pressure in her chest.

She hadn't even noticed that Sesshomaru was quietly observing her internal struggle from the other side of the stream. Unaware that her personal anguish was being laid out so freely for the stoic audience. Though that ignorance was broken very soon, when he finally deemed to speak.

"Why are you here?" His tone was bored, whatever it was bothering the girl he could only assume it was some other issue his younger brother had caused. As it was, to him, another chore his brother had inadvertently pushed his way.

"I..." Kagome blinked at the realization that Sesshomaru was standing on the other side of the river, had been there sense she'd arrived and watched her contemplating suicide. She had no idea what to say in reply to him.

"Inuyasha again." Sesshomaru guessed aloud as she stammered, a single leap leaving him next to her on the opposite side of the water from where he'd began. It was amazingly fluid, instant, he moved precisely how and where he wanted and it seemed as if anything that got in the way of that wouldn't be there more than a moment.

She was obviously tired, her body was more sluggish than he normally remembered her, dark circles marked her eyes despite the puffyness and the scent of salt on her was so immediately obvious they might as well have been at the sea. She'd been crying on and off for hours judging by the way she continued to sniffle uncontrollably though she'd otherwise gone silent in his presence. The villiage where Inuyasha frequently kept company with humans and where Rin had taken to being fostered by them while he was on dangerous missions of his own was far enough off that he knew whatever Inuyasha had done to her was something that had left her this way.

"He..." She choked on the words, she couldn't say it out loud yet, she wasn't sure she wanted to really admit it just yet. She was doing her best not to bust down into more tears at the demon lords feet. As it was, the fact that he was speaking with her at all was bizarre, he normally ignored her, which was a step up from when he used to just try to kill her.

"The dead woman." Sesshomaru didn't care overly much of the relationships of such humans and half-breeds but he knew enough of his brother's pathetic tale that he could pick out what had likely come to pass. If he'd been sealed for those 50 years because of her, it was logical that if she'd returned again he'd still want to be near her. Dog demons, even half breeds, unless they were from the lesser stock of the race, became attached to those that they mate. There were of course rare cases of worthless lecher's like his father but they were not common, loyalty was often a trait of his blood that he'd prided. Likely Inuyasha had lead this girl on, more reason for her to have traveled with him for so long a period, but then the apple didn't fall far from the tree in that case.

Of course he wouldn't care, she didn't expect him too, but he didn't need to put it out there so callously. She didn't want to hear it again, she'd been repeating it to herself enough that she felt haunted by the woman who she was suppose to be the reincarnation of. She managed to nod, doing her best to steady her breathing and stop her sobbing, making a fool of herself in the aristocratic demon's presence just seemed like it would make it worse.

"Where are your friends?" Sesshomaru had neither the skill nor the inclination to make the girl feel better, though he knew just leaving her would earn him Rin's ire. She was becoming more difficult to manage as she got older, he just hoped she never became like this.

"They're gone...they all had things they needed to do sense it's spring." Kagome commented with as clear a tone as she could manage, it only broke once. "Miroku and Sango are planning a marriage and Shippou wanted to see if he could find some other fox demons to learn more magic from..."

Talking didn't make the pain easier but it did get her breathing more steady so she could stop sniffling at random moments and compose herself enough to be more comfortable.

"Is there somewhere you'd like to be?" He figured if he offered her a ride on Ah-Un now that she was calming then perhaps Rin would be glad for the visit, it would need to be short though. He didn't want her starting again around the impressional young lady Rin was growing into, teaching her this was acceptable was the last thing he desired.

"Not really...I'm..." She wasn't sure she wanted to go home yet, and she didn't want to tell him about the well. No one but Inuyasha had been able to get through but the idea of Sesshomaru released upon her world made her far too nervous to do that. "...I don't really have anywhere to go."

He would have to kill Inuyasha one of these days. The issues of the Tetsuaiga aside, he'd gotten over it before the final battle with Naraku and now he had his own blade. Bakusaiga was already a more powerful blade than the gift of father to Inuyasha, as far as Sesshomaru was concerned, if he became serious his brother wouldn't make it. He simply still didn't like the half-breed. The latest event wasn't going to help him develop any warmer feelings either. Despite the fact that they'd worked together to destroy Naraku he didn't have issue considering his brother's death or at least minor mutilation for bothering him with such trivial things.

"You can accompany me for a time then." He didn't want to do it, he completely intended on making his brother pay for the inconvenience as soon as he could safely leave the woman at his current home.

"Um..." Kagome blinked in surprise at the comment, it wasn't really a request but more of an order. She wasn't sure what to do, she was tired, sick of crying, and wanted desperately to get even further from the source of her despair. "Okay."

She nodded finally in ascent and began to follow him after he turned to walk down along the riverbank, she didn't have the energy to cry more and was glad to have a few minutes where she wasn't able to after the active night of tears. This wasn't quite what she'd expected, but it was going to take her away for a while, and that was something she needed desperately regardless of circumstance.

She didn't bother glancing back as she fell into step behind the demon lord of the west. Wherever it took her at least she'd be able to avoid the dog earred boy that had finally broken her heart.

**End Chapter**

So yeah, first time I've done anything for Sesshy/Kagome in ages. Hope it's okay.

-Aura


	2. A Mocking Rain

**Chapter Two:** _**A**_ _**Mocking Rain**_

Apathy.

That was the best way to explain it. There was a little pain still under the surface, but it was all so much at once and she'd already cried so deeply that she was left in a emotional lethargy in her tired. It was welcome after how her day had been.

Some part of her was setting off alarms, following Sesshomaru wasn't exactly the course a normal human of any kind would want to do. Knowing what she did of him made that choice even less of a wise one. Though he was so self-assured, so unbreakable compared to the rest of her shattered world that it was difficult not to hold on. Cling to the one buoy that was stable in the turmoil her life had become.

They'd not traveled far before she saw Rin running up to them excitedly, holding wildflowers out to Kagome with a wide grin as she greeted the older woman she'd grown so fond of. The two headed dragon and the imp Jaken she didn't like weren't too far off. "Kagome! It's nice to see you!"

"Hey Rin." Kagome offered her a small hug with a fake smile, as best she could manage to pretend not to be as unhappy as she felt. "You are getting pretty tall."

It was true, the girl had only come up to a little above her knees when she'd first seen her traveling with Sesshomaru, now though she reached her hips, half a foot or so taller. She'd been around the village after the attack on Naraku, apparently she had potential as a priestess and some holy energy of her own but Kagome hadn't gotten the chance to spend much time with her recently. Kaede was the one doing the training but had given a little time off so she could travel with Sesshomaru for a little while.

"Good." Rin nodded emphatically, she glanced toward the ever-short Jaken and then back at Kagome with a grin. "I'm glad to finally be bigger than Master Jaken."

Jaken was grinding his teeth.

"Rin, you need to return to the village." Sesshomaru pointed out. He had planned to wait a few more days but didn't want to expose the girl to Kagome's current distress. He wasn't certain how long the act she was putting on would last. "You have lessons due soon you said."

"Yeah but..." She frowned a little, a pout pulling at her lips at the idea of having to leave her adopted father for a while. Nonetheless she broke the protest off there, she didn't like disobeying the demon that had saved her life so often.

The subject changed then, the moment of melancholy passing quickly. Her eyes bright as she spoke excitedly at her guess as to her older friend's presence. "Kagome is here cause she's going to walk back with me? You need to go on some other adventure?"

That was enough to break the wall of numbness and make her begin to feel the fractured pieces of her heart pressing in on her again. Just the idea of returning to the village was enough to inspire despair.

"No." Sesshomaru answered quietly, politely ignoring the way the priestess had twitched at mention of returning to the village. "Jaken will be returning you. Kagome is going to be traveling with us for a time."

"Oh?" Rin asked curiously, young eyes glancing between them curiously. She always knew Sesshomaru had hated his brother and assumed he only tolerated his companions most of the time, even if she liked Miroku, Sango and the others. The idea that he was going to travel with Kagome surprised her. She noticed that Kagome seemed tired, picked up on the fact that something wasn't right, but she didn't press it. "Well thats nice. You'll have company then. Maybe she can pick you flowers like I do."

Despite her depression Kagome had to crack a small smile at the comment, the idea of picking a bunch of flowers to give to Sesshomaru was a bit funny. If she'd of been in a better mood to begin with she might have laughed at the absurdity of the idea.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru moved things right along, ever serious. "Take Ah-Un and Rin and deliver her back to the old priestess."

Kagome felt a wave of relief at the words, he wasn't going to make her go with them to return the girl to Kaede and her lessons.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken leapt up at his name, ceasing his grumbling instantly as if they couldn't hear him in the first place. "Come on Rin, hurry up."

"Okay, well I guess I need to go. See you later Kagome." Rin hugged the older girl and offered a slightly concerned expression before dashing after the imp that would be her chauffeur.

Kagome returned a short hug as best she could, she didn't want Rin to worry so it seemed best to put on a brave face. She relaxed a little more as the pair flew away, fresh tears coming to light as she looked toward the area where likely Kikyo and Inuyasha were still...

"Priestess." Sesshomaru's deep voice cut through her thoughts and drew her attention away from where she was staring at the flying dragon. He didn't address her further, turning and walking away.

The single word was a simple reminder that he was leaving.

Kagome blinked after him and then started walking again, her legs were incredibly sore, the short break had only given her body the chance to relax before letting her know that they didn't appreciate all the abuse she'd leveled on them in her dash away from...it. Complaining likely wouldn't mean anything though, she didn't figure he would have any patience for it, so she grit her teeth and moved after him, hoping whatever the destination was, it wasn't far.

Though her willpower and what she wanted to do, was completely different from what she could actually do. She only made it about seven strides before her muscles began to tense so horribly she half fell over, catching herself but forced to sit down. She was glad that she hadn't cried out at least.

"It needs to be raining." The mocking grumble was miserable. She was mostly ridiculing herself, it was the only thing that could really make things worse right now, rain. The fact that it wasn't already was just the gods out there waiting for her not to think about it before they tormented her further.

Sesshomaru had paused when she spoke, half-turning and watching her silently for several seconds. She could only guess that he was thinking about leaving her, she wouldn't be surprised, everything else had abandoned her, it's not like it was even his job to take care of her in the first place.

Instead, she found that the demon lord could still surprise her. A few paces and he was next to her, then leaning down and lifting her from the ground.

It was still difficult to comprehend him having both of his arms, as she'd personally watched Inuyasha remove his left during their first encounter together. Where he'd tried to drown her in acid... But she supposed having both of his arms made it easier to carry someone than one would have been. It was a far leap from attempted murder...

"Um..." She blushed as it caught up with her that she was actually in Sesshomaru's arms. The demon lord of the west was carrying her, and he smelled lovely...like a fresh breeze and flowers. Though she found herself staring at his face as they moved.

Perfect, stoic, noble features, not that she hadn't seen them changed with rage before, but when he was like this...he was incredibly handsome. She'd always thought so. His hair and eyes were similar to Inuyasha's only in color. His hair was more silky, as if he actually took care of it, where Inuyasha's was wild and rarely bothered with. His eyes were the largest change, both of them might have possessed an entrancing golden gaze but where Inuyasha's was expressive and often angry Sesshomaru's was a steely and mysterious strength.

Otherwise, they had little in common really...Inuyasha had taken many features from their mother and father where Sesshomaru only looked a little like his father. She could only assume that he'd taken on more traits from his mother's side of things.

Even riding in his arms was different than when she'd been carried by Inuyasha. He'd constantly bounced her all around or even dropped her outright if he was annoyed with her. Sesshomaru meanwhile made it difficult to tell she was being carried at all. It was more like floating gracefully along.

_"I wonder if that's always what movement feels like for him?" _ She thought idly, putting all her effort into scanning Sesshomaru, even if she was doing a lot of comparisons to her now lost love, was helping to keep her focused. Keep the tears still just behind her eyes from flowing freely again.

Though it left her to wonder what had possessed him for him to help her. Asking outright didn't seem like a good idea, he might just decide it was a horrible idea after all and drop her somewhere. Of course, it was while she was caught off guard that things had to decent further, they paused so suddenly in the quick pace that her eyes were offering many black spots as a sign she was close to passing out from the instant change of pressure. She hadn't realized just how quickly they'd been going until the pause.

She heard the growl of the monster before she could see it, felt the wet of the grass beneath her before catching up to the fact that he'd actually set her down. She didn't manage to push away the dizziness until sparks were flying between Sesshomaru's blade and the claws of an immensely large bear with strange bone like spikes coming from it's back and various other places within it's bloodstained brown fur.

If it's monstrous appearance didn't give it away, the tell-tale crimson glow in it's eyes would have, this was definitely a demon. And given that it hadn't been sliced by the blade of Bakusaiga likely it wasn't a weak one.

She was watching Sesshomaru's back, but could pick up that he was perplexed by the sudden attack by his voice. "Deshtamaru. What is the meaning of this ambush?"

"Food." It's voice was even deeper than the demon lord's, a demented growl let out the single word. "You food. Eat."

Sesshomaru shifted in an instant, a small trail of his image lingering a moment as a optical illusion thanks to his speed, then a second. He was dodging wild and powerful strikes from the bear demon that seemed to have gone somehow mad. "Eat you."

Though the patience of the demon lord had already worn thin, his blade cut the third strike beyond the tough armor like spikes and neatly along the tendons of his front right leg. The half-charging and crazed bear crashed to the forest floor, unable to compensate for the neat strike that had removed the mobility of one of it's limbs. It growled louder, a scream of displeasure for the pain of the long wound, blood flowing out over the ground, reopening other scars that had been already stained with the crimson liquid.

"Eat food." It growled again, trying to push itself up to continue fighting with three limbs instead of the two, despite it was only making the bloodloss worse. Even it's mouth had begun to froth with pink, Kagome could only stare at the shocking change of scene as Sesshomaru slammed down from above. "Ea..."

A loud popping sound followed by a series of crunches in quick succession was the audible proof of his blade cutting deep into the bears neck, the force more than the choice of weapon severing it's spine and crushing it's skull. His death cutting off the hungry mantra it'd continued to repeat in the short battle.

"Deshtamaru...what were you thinking?" Sesshomaru commented, more to himself than Kagome as he landed in front of the now dead bear demon, still keeping himself between her and it she noted quietly. Then she heard a cacophony of screeches and growls erupt from the woods and sky around them, dozens of pairs of red glowing eyes were both on ground and in the sky. All of them looking at them.

All of them picking up where the bear demon had left off. "Hungry. Food. Eat you..."

**End Chapter**

So there was some action here. Also a cliffy, I do enjoy those very much after all. I guess it's short for a chapter really but I'm trying to go for shorter chapters with this one anyway.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: Thanks to all of you!

_BiNeko_ - Sorry for any typo issues? Bakusaiga yes, and Sesshomaru's left arm. This is set after the end of the manga, where he has both of those things.

_Black Rose_ - I am unsure on the Dangerous Games fiction. If it happens it will be some time at any rate. Hope you continue to enjoy what I work on in the meantime though.


	3. A Sickness of the Mind

**Chapter Three:** _**Sickness of the Mind**_

It was difficult to feel courage when you were surrounded both around and above by demons that seemed to have gone mad. She found herself staring hopelessly, she didn't have her bow or even any arrows...she'd left both weapon and quiver when she'd run from the village. Her powers were stronger now and against a few demons unarmed she'd probably be able to manage but there was a small army that continued to gather around them.

Speaking as if they'd escaped from some zombie movie, talking about eating them or calling them food, they may as well have continued to repeat 'brains'. Which would have been comical if she wasn't the one they wanted to chew on.

The voices were rising to a cacophony possessed by mindless hunger when the scene mostly faded from view. Instead she found her view blocked by a blur of white and felt the deceptively soft fur of his tail curl around her body. She thought he was grabbing her to run at first and was glad of it, Sesshomaru could outrun any of the lesser demons around them she was certain, he's always been faster than any enemy she'd ever seen them battle against.

"Destructive Wave." She heard him call out the extremely devastating attack as her eyes widened, the poisonous energy that the sword Bakusaiga released was acidic in nature. Anything it touched was eaten away into nothing. Even when they had fought Naraku at the final battle the pieces of his body touched by it he rid himself of instead of regenerating...if a bit of it touched her, it wouldn't be a far stretch to think it could quickly disintegrate her body.

Though as she didn't feel pain, she realized that he'd moved her to keep her free of the blight that attack left in it's wake. It was dizzying when she was shifted quickly, but it made her realize she'd pressed her eyes tightly shut, as she opened them she had to let her jaw drop.

They'd been standing in a forest, but everything had been eaten away, there was only black dirt in a cone like area that reached at least a hundred feet into what had been a woods teaming with enemies.

"Destructive Wave." The repeat of the attack made her blink, the cacophony of voices died before it could even scream. There were a few demons left in the area that was once behind them in the path they'd been taking, but they were running like cockroaches under a sudden light. All but a single one that dove toward where she couldn't move, arms wrapped up neatly in the tangle of boa like fur holding her aloft. "Move move move!"

She only got the second of the outspoken demand before she instead saw Sesshomaru blocking the creatures lunge with his sword. A long line filled with blood along the boar demons chest and it grunted before starting to pull itself up from the ground again. A pink foam around it's mouth and it's eyes wild. She barely got a glance of the madness before another strike finished the creature, Bakusaiga digging neatly between it's eyes.

"What delirium has overtaken the lesser classes?" Sesshomaru's voice was cool, but there was a darkness beneath the tone that she could tell he was concerned in some manner. Demons randomly falling into fits of hysteria would be a problem. What if it wasn't just them?

She looked back then toward the village she'd left behind them. Blinking slowly as she noted the foam around the creatures mouth again. "Oh god...rabies...they have something like rabies..."

She didn't know much about it, just always remembered the time her brother had been bitten by a stray dog and had to have a bunch of shots over the course of almost a month. Her mother had kept asking questions about how if the dog was foaming at the mouth...

"Did they bite you? Claw you?" She asked frantically, not certain how exactly the disease was spread, or how it could have possibly infected demons...they should have much stronger immune systems. She was pretty certain it only transfered through saliva, so only bites should have really mattered.

"I wasn't touched." He replied with a snort that added 'of course' to the statement. "What do you mean though?"

"Rabies, it's a disease, it makes you really aggressive and crazy...usually d...erm animals carry it, I think that it's spread through bites but it could be something else and transfered other ways too...I haven't read about it in ages." She ranted, avoiding saying dogs specifically. She was really wishing she could remember more. "I don't have those books with me...I can't look it up...if I go back home."

"It is a disease?" Sesshomaru repeated, an eyebrow raising curiously and looking back to the blank field of soil he'd left in wake of the attackers. She'd half expected him to say demons didn't get such things but the lack of protest only made her more worried.

She thought it was usually fatal, but in demons what if it was different somehow? It only seemed to make them lose their minds and get aggressive, it was hard to tell if they were slower or weaker as Sesshomaru was a difficult opponent to measure those things successfully against. But if they didn't die, and it only spread to the ones that they bit but didn't consume...

She shuddered at the idea of how it would effect Japan.

"Shippou...Inuyasha..." She realized that the villiage wasn't that far. They'd been heading away but the few creatures that had crept behind them had continued that way. "If they get bitten..."

"Hold on." Sesshomaru set the order, though she didn't really have the choice, she was still being firmly held by the fur of his tail...

The protests she thought about fell into a half-shriek as he bolted back toward the village...she realized for the first time that they'd sent Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin back there as well. Her stomach sank and she was glad that she didn't actually have to hold on...the fears she'd had over going back to the village seemed petty now.

"Kagome!?" It was Sango's voice that drew her to stare, forcing the dots of blackness that still danced in her eyes to clear. Moving that fast was something she doubted she'd ever adjust to.

The demon hunter was standing holding back a transformed Kilala, the demon had a few open wounds to include a bite or two. Her eyes had turned a crimson like other demons attacking the village and there was just the slight white around her mouth that showed she was beginning to foam.

A scream from another part of the field snapped her gaze and she felt her entire body slump except her head, unable to look away. Claws had dug completely through Kikyo's chest, Inuyasha's eyes and the raked lines on his face gave away that he'd fallen into his demonic side. Even the fangs in his mouth seemed larger, and he'd bitten deep into the shoulder opposite of the lung he'd put his arm through...he tore a chunk away from the screaming priestess before she narrowed her eyes and Kagome knew it was coming before the brilliant light of Kikyo's purifying powers enveloped several buildings of the village.

She was burning herself out, using her life energy to destroy as much of the enemy as she could, Inuyasha was just another part of that. She looked at the ground then, unsure of what to think, the boy she'd loved was just destroyed in front of her...her home was on fire, her friends fighting one another in what seemed like a hopeless battle. She felt herself shifting here and there as Sesshomaru fought with the demons, she wasn't sure she could have looked up again at all but then another familiar squeak caught her ears.

Shippou had barely avoided the fangs of a snake demon, hoping onto Miroku's shoulder, though the monk already sported several wounds none of them appeared to be bite marks. Though the fact that he was fending off one of the villagers that was coming at him and growling wasn't a good sign.

Rabies wasn't suppose to transfer so quickly though, they'd had hours before Souta had gotten his first shot after being bitten. The attack had only started a little before they'd even arrived, was it because it was demons attacking the humans that the ones that survived being partly even seemed to become carriers themselves?

The whole city seemed down to a single few houses that were holding out and it wasn't looking good. Shippou was throwing small fox fires and Miroku was holding them back as best he could with talismans with the help of Kaede but both were already sweating with effort. Sango was killing many with Hiraitotsu, but there were hundreds more than had even attacked them in the woods...it looked so hopeless.

She found herself nearer her friends then, sinking to the ground after the tail finally released her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Two called mirrored the same words, Jaken and Rin were peaking out of the window being protected by everyone else. There must have been other villagers taking shelter there as well, it was the meeting lodge for the elders, the most defendable place in case of such an attack.

Sesshomaru had ignored them and instead she heard him saying an attack she hadn't heard him use in ages and had never seen him use with the Bakusaiga. "Dragon Strike!"

Ripples of energy curled around the blade, arching along a path around the 'protected' building before wiping away whole areas where the bluish-green light swirled. The amount of demonic energy was so massive everyone within felt themselves grow heavier. Both elated to be saved but horrified that the rest of their village, their friends, everything was being wiped away before their eyes.

Only part of one of Kilala's tails had been caught and she could only growl and screech in horrible pain a few seconds before she too faded from the view of everyone. Again, nothing but an occasional small patch missed by the attack survived, everything else had been returned to black soil.

"No..." Sango managed to cry out as she stared at the spot where her companion monster had been turned to dust in front of her eyes. Kagome wanted to follow that but couldn't do anything, she felt so numb...it was as if allowing herself to feel would destroy her as fully as Sesshomaru's attack had the landscape.

"Leave it to lord Sesshomaru." Jaken chirped up cheerfully, only to get smacked by Miroku for his inappropriate moment.

"What have you done?" Even Kaede, as wise a woman as she was, could only stare, not wanting to comprehend that most of the village was gone in such a small instant.

"What needed to be done." Sesshomaru answered, though there wasn't emotion in his voice, there was a lack of the ice that it normally held. "Those that were sick would have only continued to make things worse."

"He rescued everyone." Miroku said, though he did so with a distasteful expression. "I don't like it, but it's true...we were doomed without him and the sacrifice Kikyo made."

"Inuyasha had always come to his senses before...we don't know what was even wrong...and he..." Sango broke off, doing her best not to sob, head down to hide the tears streaming along her face.

"Mourn later." Sesshomaru stated turning toward the building. "This area will not be safe for long. Jaken, Rin, priestess, Ah-Un..."

The dragon gave him a moment of pause, it had survived the battle by hiding in a large bail of hay, generally it wasn't a coward but nor was it clever. Very odd. "We are leaving. Come."

"Wait." Miroku held Sango from where he stared at Sesshomaru. "What is this? You seemed to know it was coming, that there was something spreading. What are you going to do?"

"I think it's rabies..." Kagome said quietly... "It's a disease in my time that drives men mad and eventually kills them. It spreads through saliva, so if someone is bitten. But usually it takes it a long time for the person bitten to get sick from it."

"Well, that's not what's happening here." Kaede stated, a frown adding extra creases to her already wrinkled face. "But I've never heard of demon's having sickness' before."

"You wouldn't..." Mioga had shown up now that the danger seemed to be passed, he was sitting on Kagome's shoulder. "all of the demons capable of spreading such disease were suppose to have been killed off when my Great Lord hunted them out with the imperfect Midou Zangetsuha. He couldn't risk touching them, infection can pass from any sort of contact...even to humans or normal animals...it's probably the remains of them that is the disease in your time Kagome."

"If they're suppose to be dead what's happening now?" Sango asked harshly, her voice burned with a desire for vengeance.

"It is none of your concern." Sesshomaru answered coolly. "This enemy is one that I will defeat. Jaken, fly high and far, take Rin to the safehouse."

"But mi'lord..." Jaken seemed adverse to what he was hearing. "I could."

"You will obey me." Sesshomaru replied, looking over one shoulder and the silent glare he offered the underling made everyone quiet a few short moments til the imp jumped on the dragon and rushed it into the sky."

He began to walk away and Kagome stared, picking up a nearby quiver and bow before chasing after him. "Wait Sesshomaru! You said I could go with you!"

"Kagome!" Most of Kagome's friends called after her but she could only glance back sadly.

"I have to help."

It was the only explination she could manage before turning away, the tears were probably already obvious in her eyes, her emotions were beginning to catch up to the events. She wiped at her gaze and started running, she didn't have time to cry, she had to hunt down another demon threatening the world...

**End Chapter**

So, I liked the idea of this anyway. I had to use the reference to zombies after someone mentioned the demons sounding like it in the last chapter. It's sort of like that - but angrier. Anyway, I like to kill off Inuyasha and Kikyo in my stuff so that was fun, I feel bad for Kilala :( Hope folks like the plot twist.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_kaggyfan - _I'm not sure what to think of a couple of the comments but hope you like this anyway...

_BiNeko_ - Yes, I am aware of how he gets it. I've read the manga. It's a little odd but I was glad to see him regenerate his arm and get his own blade - though the reasoning could have used some work yes.

_Gaming Girl_ - Well, I really don't think this is un-original...but yeah...guess you'll feel how you feel.


	4. Painful Echo

**Chapter Four:** _Painful Echo_

Kagome finally stopped, she wasn't sure her legs could take more walking today, it wasn't the usual running that Inuyasha had wanted them to do but it was also a much longer time before she had to cease. Somehow she didn't feel as comfortable yelling at the demon lord to give her a break...but then, she wouldn't have to yell at Inuyasha anymore at all...

She sunk to the forest floor aware that her unlikely companion had paused his steps as well just a bit ahead of where she'd sat down. She was incredibly tired, she wanted to cry more but just didn't have the tears to spare...not a good sign either, it probably meant she'd started to dehydrate after everything that had happened, it's not like she'd had anything to really eat or drink in almost a day. The lack of sleep for almost 48 hours was probably just adding more complications to her less than healthy reactions lately.

Slowly getting down her backpack, which her friend Miroku had been kind enough to run to her before she'd left them, she looked around inside for something to eat and drink. Thankfully there were a few bottles of water left and some granola bars. It wasn't exactly a gourmet but at least she'd get some calories in her stomach with the much needed water.

Not that she even felt like eating, she was hungry but the sensation felt vague, distant, like almost everything else that had happened in the last few days. She was just following somewhat familiar motions, maybe if she managed to do that she'd start to recover from the horrible events that had lead her to this place.

"You should have mentioned if you needed to rest." Sesshomaru's voice cut through the fog following her brain as clearly as the golden gaze he'd leveled on her. She swallowed at the site, pushing the half-chewed bite down.

"I'm sorry." She managed before having to take a drink. "Did you want some water or something to eat?"

"I don't eat human food." He stated matter of factly, lowering himself gracefully to the ground and leaning against a tree. "Water however, is acceptable."

"Right." She nodded slowly and dug out a second bottled water, pushing herself up with a small wince at the soreness that had already crept into her legs, holding it out toward him.

He took it carefully, though he was still watching her, she felt herself beginning to blush under the scrutiny. "I have to look awful to him. He's been awake sense I found him, but he could have slept last night unlike me...still, he looks perfect as always, that's so unfair..."

"There is a hot spring a half mile north of here, it would be good if you could bathe." He finally commented, following her example in opening the bottle of water, and sniffing at the opening in a way that made her smirk just a little. It was sort of funny that he was still a dog demon and did such things, made him more like his brother.

Then she thought about it, a bath would be lovely, she hadn't had one in a couple days and had been running around the woods and battling ravenous rabies spreading monsters...she had to smell...he probably wanted to toss her in the water. "Um...that'd be nice..."

She finished the granola bar in a couple more bites, downing some more water before putting the cap back in place and returning it to her backpack. She winced again as she pushed herself up, not being able to take her feet as quickly as she would have liked.

Instead of falling she discovered that she'd been steadied by a single strong hand. The claws of which tickled her even through the fabric of her uniform. She blinked slowly at Sesshomaru, who was much closer than a moment ago, though his face was the usual impenetrable poker mask that was always there. Then she was lifted from the forest floor again and the lovely sensation of him carrying her was lulling her slowly to give into the exhaustion that was there.

The sun was beginning to set in the distance, she'd been walking after everything that had already happened for so long. He wasn't even looking at her as they moved, though she found her eyes were sliding closed. Too much over too long a period without sleep left her unable to keep a grasp on consciousness.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo **_

Sesshomaru set her down carefully when they reached the springs, they were in the mountains just a bit, but it was also a defensive position should more of the creatures attack. He moved a bit away from her, normally he had never found a issue with the scents of the humans Inuyasha traveled with, but this one needed to bathe before they could keep traveling, as it was she was he was starting to wonder if she was even going to keep a grasp on reality.

Humans were weaker creatures than demons overall, but after what she'd witnessed that day he couldn't blame her for being so emotional. Even most demons with a shred of loyalty would be shaken by watching companions killed. He had to admit he was frustrated that someone else had been the one to get the killing blow on his half-brother. Would he miss the half-breed though? That was one he could get along without but the lack of a strong bloodline in the dog demon blood was troublesome.

His father perhaps was never as strong as he'd originally believed him to be. Inuyasha had just proved to be the same, on more levels than the physical. It was disgraceful the way his family was so willing to betray the people around them.

"Someone to protect father? You didn't have the vaguest idea what that really entailed." Sesshomaru thought in annoyance, eyes scanning the forest for any signs of the creatures, though this area still looked and smelled clear of the infection of before. Now that he knew it's scent he wouldn't be crept up on again.

So much was he cleaning up his father's messes, or been forced to play nursemaid for the half-breed bastard he'd had with that mortal wench he had steadily turned a healthy respect for his father into a unhealthy distaste. This problem with the disease tribes of demons was just one more issue he'd be forced to finish that his father could not.

How he ever doubted that he wasn't stronger than that man was a joke. Even Inuyasha had defeated enemies he'd merely been able to seal away, and the half-breed was dead now. No, his father had only left them the legacy of cleaning up messes he'd made years before by merely sealing enemies away instead of defeating them.

The disease tribes...he didn't remember much of them, he was only a pup still when the wars were taking place to destroy them. He remembered a lot of death on both sides, though the demons standing against them had many more losses. So much as a touch from the strongest of them turned most demons mad or zapped their strength completely. The list of what they could do then was endless, but now it couldn't be more than a few that remained.

A few he'd have to see dead if he wanted any form of sanity to return to his lands. Though he wasn't one to normally care for humans, Rin was leading him to understand the need for them, that they weren't all worthless after all. Even ones he didn't know had potential, they needed to be protected if they lived within his borders as well.

Not that he'd ever say it out loud.

A small mumble drew his attention back to the human at hand, she was moving just a little, having some sort of dream. Her face was drawn into a worried expression and he could only assume she was having some sort of nightmare, the way Rin did when he'd first taken her in.

She would get through it, as it was she needed the unconsciousness, he hadn't seen her rest and could guess that it had been at least a day or more since she'd slept last. He wasn't about to disturb her, she needed to be strong on her own if she wanted to get over what had happened to her lately. Whatever it was that Inuyasha had done, it was too late now for her to dwell on it, he was beyond her reach.

Whatever these creatures wanted, they'd chosen the wrong demon lord's lands in which to start to gain strength again. Unlike his father or half-brother he would finish what they started, and like all the rest that stood against him, they wouldn't understand at all what they had stood against until they were already dead. They would have plenty of time in hell to consider where they'd gone wrong.

He finally settled himself down and leaned against one of the only trees in the area, it was half-caved off so he could keep a watch easily from there. He'd need to get a little light rest while he could, things would likely only escalate from here.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo **_

She slept so deeply she didn't remember having any dreams or nightmares, it was a good release, it gave her body and mind time to take a break from the stress and excitement of life and at least for a while she got to forget about the horrific things she'd seen.

Though upon waking it was impossible to leave them forgotten.

Sesshomaru was nearby still, his eyes closed for rest of his own, something she'd never seen him do, but it was all the more endearing to see him actually relaxing. He was even more beautiful when his face was so clear of the indifference he normally kept there. She could see why the Lady Sera had fallen for him so quickly if she'd first seen him like that.

Though pushing thoughts like that aside she realized that she did smell, she could tell so it had to be wretched for the more sensitive nose of Sesshomaru. She got up and was glad there was a set of priestess robes in the backpack she could use until she washed her own uniform. Glances were often sent to the demon but he still appeared to be resting, she didn't know how late he was awake and the sun was just starting to come up. She probably slept for 12 hours judging by when she remembered passing out.

When he didn't budge she got herself undressed a bit away from him and slipped into the water appreciatively with her shampoo and conditioner. Bath's always helped her to relax even just a little, and she didn't want to cry more. Or consider that while Inuyasha was gone with Kikyo, Sango had also lost Kilala...everyone had already been hurt by this dangerous new enemy.

She'd half to actually ask Sesshomaru what it was, she hadn't been talking or doing anything but following yesterday. Not that she didn't still a bit sorry for herself, but she had to concern herself with the needs of everyone, to make sure that no one else would be hurt after all they'd done to protect everyone from Naraku.

It was a slow creeping nervousness, as if something had crawled along her spine and tickled her neck, she looked around to find that her new companion was less passed out than she'd first thought and was watching her bathe.

"Ah!" Kagome ducked further down into the water. "Sit!"

Sesshomaru didn't make the connection right away, still watching her silently and not quite understanding her sudden change of emotion. "I am sitting."

"No, I mean...oh my god...stop looking at me!" Kagome half-whined as her voice gained a few octaves, her stress openly obvious in her voice. "Look anywhere else."

He stared another moment but then complied to her shrieked commands for the sake of his sensitive hearing if nothing else, how was it he'd come to take her in again? Rin would be sad if he killed her, right.

"Jesus." Kagome thought hurrying to finish cleaning and get out. "There is no way those two aren't alike...the whole family is a bunch of peeping toms! Maybe their dad gave them lessons when they were just babies or something!"

She dried quickly and almost tossed on the priestess outfit, without the ability of the necklace to make him sit, she wasn't as willing to rely on his good nature to keep him from peeping.

"Do you feel better then?" He asked, she frowned as she noticed he was looking her way again, not sure how long he'd been watching her dress. Though she had the urge to walk over and slap him, self-preservation won over temper this time.

"A little." She answered, nodding some, it was mostly true, she was still shocked and hurt, but rest and a bath had her spirits a bit higher than they were. She'd even forgotten about it for a while when awake thanks to the perverted nature of all men. "You seemed to know about these new enemies, who are they?"

"I don't know much more than you." Sesshomaru answered, looking away when she seemed to get over whatever it was she'd taken offense to and watching the wind sway the leaves in the tree above him. They were still small, it was spring, but they were growing and the wind was nice, if it wasn't for everything that had happened it was a day he would normally stop to enjoy.

"Well..." Kagome prodded brushing through her hair before it dried in tangles, then she'd have to fight with it. "What else do you know?"

"The tribes that spread disease were mostly killed out when I was still a pup." He answered honestly. "It wasn't just my father that fought him, though he was one of the General's of the war as I understand it. I was taught they had been killed out the same as Myoga mentioned before. Though father had a wearisome habit of sealing enemies instead of killing them, it would not surprise me if one or two somehow escaped their bonds. I doubt there are many more than that, four or five at the very most...but still unlikely to be even that many."

"Why do you think there aren't more?" Kagome asked, gathering her things after brushing her hair and hanging her school uniform so it could dry. It already seemed like the day would be warm enough that it would work.

"You stated that the symptoms that the demons showed were all a part of a single disease. If there were more, they would have been worse still. Each one just adds on to others. It was why the rest of the demons banded together to kill the greater threat. One of few times in history many tribes worked together against a common enemy." Sesshomaru offered, it was tiresome to explain but Jaken, who would normally speak for him, was needed to protect Rin.

"Oh." Kagome let that soak in, it was incredible just what she'd seen, if it was many times worse then, and it was when Sesshomaru was growing up...maybe he had a reason he was so serious all the time... "Maybe I should hunt them down...if you get infected too, everyone would be in a lot more danger."

Just the idea of someone with Sesshomaru's power turning against everyone like the other demons, losing his cool demeanor and transforming into a drooling mass of hungry death spreading madness... it was almost impossible to even think about. Here she'd described him as the one constant in the chaotic spiral she'd fallen into, she wasn't sure she could take her buoy going under with the rest.

"I am not as weak as those demons." Sesshomaru returned with a slightly narrowed gaze of his own. "If you believe me incapable then you need not stay. Inuyasha is no longer alive, you have nothing to fear in returning to your friends now."

Ouch...

Kagome winced at the words, it was amazing how quickly his temper changed then, she hadn't meant to imply he was weak. She frowned though, this abuse was quickly wearing down her self-preservation and aggravating her temper.

"Look." She pointed at him in annoyance. "I didn't say that. You don't have to be mean! I just don't wanna see anyone else get hurt. And Inuyasha was your brother, don't you have a shred of remorse that he's gone?"

"No." That was a quick reply, no thought or hesitance. "I'm not sure why you do either as he only seemed to be causing you pain. You likely only ever had feelings for him as a echo of the life that once belonged to the dead woman."

She had to stop there, she wanted to argue, to yell at him some more for being so cruel when Inuyasha had at least sometimes tried to make things more acceptable between the two of them. But, she'd never considered it before, that she'd only had a crush on Inuyasha because she was the reincarnation of Kikyo who loved him. Who'd killed him twice...

It shut her up very neatly. Had she spent years pining over a boy just because she was a reborn version of the girl he'd loved 50 years before?

**End Chapter **

So this came to me last night while I was trying to sleep. I loved the possibility of Kagome only loving Inuyasha cause she was Kikyo's reincarnation. It makes sense to me with the abuse he gives her throughout the series.

_-Aura_

_To my reviewers:_

_Sugar0o - _OMG!

_xokaggyfanox - _Happens but this is a different issue. Hope you keep liking the story.

_Bleeding Black Roses_ - I'm sorry to have lost the notes for it, I hope I can still rewrite it someday.

_book-fanatic14 - _Thank you and hope you keep liking it.


	5. Troublesome Duties

**Chapter Five:** _Troublesome Duties_

She stared quietly at the statuesque creature that had stuck her heart very neatly despite his short words. He hadn't even seemed to realize how much the comment had gotten to her, or he didn't care...she figured it was probably a little of both.

Not wanting to dwell on the idea that she could have been chasing Inuyasha simply because of being connected to Kikyo she decided to divert. As it was, now the point was moot, she'd never get to chase her friend as a crush again. She'd prefer to remember him fondly but she was also amazed at the way Sesshomaru had so easily dismissed his brother's death.

"He was your brother though, and my feelings aside he was my friend no matter what else I felt." She finally managed to find her voice but it was a little lame of a comeback after a full minute of recovery. "Of course I'm going to mourn his loss, I mourn for Kikyo as well, even if I didn't like the idea of them together both of them deserved better after everything they'd been through."

"He was going to die sometime or lose himself to the demonic blood because his mind was too weak to control it. All half-breeds are not destined to happy lives, his was no different, he fought well and died when he could no longer." Sesshomaru answered with the same tone of voice, not a hint of emotion despite the argument Kagome was giving. "He would have wanted to have been stopped before he destroyed more of what he'd cared about. It is better this way."

Kagome grit her teeth before she said something that might get her gutted. He made her so angry and she couldn't even sit him! The beads had been a godsend for anger issues traveling with Inuyasha but she doubted that sort of magic would work on Sesshomaru. She still remembered the way the powerful monk had been fearful after failing to seal the demon lord's power.

"Wait..." The idea hit her then and she grasped at it. "Couldn't you bring Inuyasha back? With the Tensaiga, it's still capable of healing right?"

"No. Father returned him to life when he was still just a pup." Sesshomaru shook his head a single time in a definitive answer. "The Tensaiga will not work on someone more than a single time, it cannot cheat death forever."

Kagome deflated a little, it had been such a good idea...she didn't know that Inuyasha had been brought back with the sword's powers once before. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about it, she could already feel the tears and tightness in her chest.

"We should be on our way soon. I didn't scent any creatures here but I believe they will be further to the east if they haven't changed the base they held before." Sesshomaru changed the topic, he could tell that she was getting ready to cry again and wanted to avoid it. They didn't have time to indulge her mourning his brother's passing, if these demons weren't stopped as quickly as possible then many more of her friends would probably join him in the underworld.

"Yeah." She agreed, doing her best to push away the waterworks before they started again. "If what Myoga said is true though...you can't even touch them...I'm not trying to insult you..."

She raised her hands sheepishly at the glance he'd given her at those words, blushing a little at the way the half-glare made her heart jump and butterflies attack her insides. "I just...want you to be careful. You are frightening and quicker than anything I've seen, but if there are lots of enemies..."

"It will be fine. It is my duty to complete what my father could not." Sesshomaru replied before she continued, the girl's lack of faith was annoying.

"Well, guess we should go...more walking..." Kagome muttered the last part to herself, looking at how steep the mountain was and considering her still sore leg muscles with a frown.

"Come." Sesshomaru held out his hand, though she was again caught by surprise to see his left hand returned, it was still surreal though she'd been there to watch when it had regenerated with the dangerous blade currently tucked into his sash. Something that wasn't a heirloom from his father, but instead an extension of his own power with destructive force she'd seen far too often as of late. "This will be faster."

She carefully held out a hand, those same claws had once unleashed acid on her the very first time they'd met, but now she found his skin peculiarly soft, his grasp firm enough to hold her but not painful. The claws of his graceful fingers barely tickling the back of her hand as he pulled her just barely closer.

Then she felt herself lifting from the ground, caught in clouds that had curled around their legs, as if formed from the same fluff that he wore over his shoulder. It left a slight tingling sensation around her feet and ankles that was only a little uncomfortable, as if there was static built up around them. It occasionally sent a small shiver up my legs but I kept any comments to myself, we were higher than even Kilala used to fly and I didn't want to get dropped.

Kagome found that flying was much more nerve-racking when you couldn't feel anything beneath you to hold you there. Nothing was allowing her to move with Sesshomaru but the small grasp of their hands, the thought of which made her reflexively tighten her own fingers around his nervously.

She earned a small glance at the movement and she blushed a little, even if she still couldn't read his face she could guess her nervousness amused him. He seemed the sort that liked it when he made people nervous, even if he'd never admit it.

Sadly, it left her time to think again as they flew. She didn't really want to protest Sesshomaru's comments more, in his own way what he'd said about Inuyasha's death was kind. He had stopped his brother from harming the people he cared about, which was what Inuyasha would have wanted. Much as she hated to admit it she knew her new unlikely companion was right about that.

But he'd also want everyone safe, even Sesshomaru. Though neither would admit it, she still thought they cared about each other in their own way. She needed to travel with Sesshomaru and destroy these demons. It was the last thing for her that remained in this world before she'd have to travel home. Her real family was waiting for her on the other side and she couldn't just leave them that way. If she wasn't able to continue to travel through the well she knew that if she could help with this threat that Sango and Miroku would manage now...

The idea of being forced to leave her friends, her adopted son in Shippou, the grandmother she never had in Kaede, everyone behind finally left her with tears starting down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry, she knew it would probably only serve to annoy Sesshomaru, but some of her companions had already died and the rest she'd be forced to leave behind very soon. Some of her last memories would involve the funeral's of those that had already passed...

She couldn't help it, the tears were just going and it was very difficult to turn them off with as many depressing thoughts and happenings that had occurred, it made her angry that she couldn't control herself. It was so frustrating to not be able to stop crying. It was a battle to keep herself from sobbing more or less stop crying all together. She was biting her lip and doing her best to sniffle with as little noise as possible.

_"Great...I'm gonna get dropped out of the sky cause I'll need to reach for a kleenex. Then he'll notice for sure...the fact that he hasn't yet is amazing, but the wind is sort of loud."_ She thought as she willed the snot in her nose not to run down at all. She knew if she shifted he'd probably look back at her again.

She was unaware that he had picked up her tears before they'd even started to fall, the close sent of salt gave her away without needing to glance at her at all. He knew humans weren't as strong as demons, that generally they mourned greatly when someone close to them passed. He didn't have much love for the creatures but as so many lived in his lands a basic understanding was needed. It was logical that her emotions would be unpredictable for at least a while longer, they hadn't even had a chance to burn the body or set up any memorial.

A shrine where she had at least a place to mourn would probably do much to relax her. In the meantime she seemed to not want him to know so he pretended he hadn't noticed.

As much as he hated to admit it, her comments were right. The smallest mistake, a speck of blood on the battle field that touched him could possibly infect him. He needed somewhere there capable of purifying him if he were to fall prey to the insanity as well. No point in telling her unless it came up, he knew he'd have enough control to feel it coming, he remembered that much from the strongest of the demons that fought under father. They could stop themselves long enough to allow another to fell them.

Now he had no army, he'd sent the one demon he often allowed to travel with him off to watch Rin, the underlings at his palace weren't strong enough to be of real use. He had to destroy every trace of the disease and those with it before it was allowed to spread or there would be little Japan could do. He was one of the best defenses human and demon alike had in this instance and was aware of that. The fact that one had survived at all meant the final one his father hadn't been able to kill, only seal away, and now it was free to repeat the destruction of centuries ago if he didn't stop it.

Duty was troublesome but even his duty aside, there was little other choice. This enemy was more dangerous than Naraku had ever been as far as he was concerned. Flying right to the source, destroying the main spread would make it possible to hunt out the rest as the blood that started the outbreak weakened once it's heart was removed. It was quite possible that he was flying toward his death with his future executioner crying her eyes out and unaware of the responsibility he could end up forcing upon her.

The least he could do was allow her to mourn the death of his brother and the woman that had shared her soul in as much peace as possible.

**End Chapter**

This one had less action but was needed. Sad times. Poor Kagome...she just always gets the short end.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Crimsonmoon19_ - Well he probably could have smelled the blood on her...at least I'd think so given his nose.

_Sugar0o_ - Interesting, but that sounds like a lot of parts of a soul, isn't it crowded in there?

_BiNeko_ - I looked up just how awful rabies is if it's not treated before I decided to go with it as the disease I was using. It's pretty evil in general to anything that gets it. We're exceptionally lucky to have a shot to fix it if we're bit cause normally it takes a couple weeks for it to get beyond being treatable.


	6. Illness

**Chapter Six:** _Illness_

Kleenex, she'd still had one in her pocket and was thankful for it. She managed to wipe at her snot without alerting the demon lord holding onto her other hand. It was a slow process and by the time she'd finished crying and soaked the tissue she winced at littering it into the sea below them. Noticing for the first time that they had been speeding over water she slowly blinked at it and then at where they were headed.

The mountain she spotted in the distance was covered in snow at it's tip and was very familiar. It confused her that they would need to pass over the ocean to reach Mt. Fuji but more so that it had taken them this long to get there. They'd left in the morning and it was already well past noon. They shouldn't have been that far away with as quickly as Sesshomaru had been moving them.

His skin was warm, something that stood out now that she was thinking about it. It was still far too early in spring to be very warm, they didn't have the protection of the trees and the winds were picking up here compared to where they'd started. It was as if the soft grip of those clawed fingers was the only thing keeping her from being completely numb.

It was at least much harder to cry when you were shivering. Her cheeks and nose being red was covered by the high altitude and quick travel even if the pink of her eyes wouldn't be covered she wasn't as nervous when she finally gained a glance from Sesshomaru.

He'd stopped them, though they were still weightless and just levitating midair where they'd paused. She could make out the mountain a little more clearly and realized it wasn't large enough to be Mt Fuji but looked a lot like it. Which probably made it Mt. Yotei, an active stratovolcano in Hokkaido. They'd traveled all the way to the north in an afternoon?

It was a breathtaking view, the northern land was still almost completely covered in ice, the spring warmth hadn't touched it at all yet. She pulled the long sleeve of the priestess outfit closer to her face and tried to warm her free hand, silently glad she'd chosen to keep on the more covering outfit than the revealing school uniform.

Sesshomaru moved them again and she found the sensation of touching ground awkward after the long time flying with him, though once he let go of her hand it seemed like even more cold crept in and the shivering was renewed.

"They are near here." Sesshomaru's voice was certain. "I can smell them, but it is still several miles. You aren't well, we should pause in the human settlement."

While his tone was generally neutral it was difficult to disguise the irritation such a prospect gave him. He didn't like humans and generally they reacted in such a way he'd be forced to swat them.

"Um...I can go alone." Kagome couldn't stop her teeth from chattering as she said it, she didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru and a villiage any more than he did. It was larger than a lot of the villages they saw but it seemed to be a port for any ships coming to the north so that was logical enough. To Kagome it was just more people Sesshy would kill if they got in his way.

She tried to walk that way but found herself wavering and needing to stop to try to catch her balance before she fell. She was dizzy and lightheaded, the cold was definitely effecting her. _"No, I don't want to be sick. It's not the horrible disease but I can't be sick right now." _She thought frantically but before she could try to walk again she was enveloped in warm and lifted from the ground again. Glad for the pink in her cheeks as she stared at Sesshomaru carrying her again. _"This is happening too much lately."_

He didn't smell like last time, instead it was more like the smallest hint of freshly cut grass and dew in the morning. Though his face hadn't changed from the staquesqe tranquility of the last time. He was the single most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on and in the last few days of being close to him she was convincing herself that description was a grand understatement.

She could tell he was carrying her again, she somewhat wanted to protest but just couldn't get the energy, she instead occupied her time trying to memorize every line and detail of his face, not that it would be easily forgettable even if she didn't.

"This woman is sick, we require a warm room with a fire and food for her." His baritone was strong and rumbled in his chest almost like a deep growl waiting to be released. She wasn't sure all the shivering was from the cold.

"Yes of course, we'll get right to it Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome didn't bother to look away to see the person speaking to him, somehow they were more muted. She didn't really feel as cold now, and it was very warm inside, it felt downright hot. Just how many fires did they have burning in here? They were going to sweat themselves out of other people visiting at this rate, but she couldn't complain, she was just too tired.

"She has a fever." The woman that had come to attend to the fires in the separate but large room and that had brought the food as well as a bowl of water and towels. "How long was she out in the cold? She's sleeping now but her breath sounds shallow, she probably has something in her chest. She'll need to be kept warm and whenever she wakes up you'll need to get her to drink some water and eat some of the soup if you can manage."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, the added frustration of being forced to visit one of his mother's estates was enough that keeping his dealings with the humans to a minimum was wise. Even if they were better about showing respect placement as well as delay were making him restless. If they didn't hurry then things could only get worse...but as it had begun to snow and was looking to be quite a blizzard they should have a little time.

The disease demons had rarely picked to move during poor weather and thus far they hadn't changed habits, if luck held out then they wouldn't this time either. Hopefully the storm would hold out through the girls sickness so she would have time to properly recover. He'd already requested new garments for the weather be made for her, he knew anything he asked would be followed when he was on the holy land of the north. Humans here worshiped demons in a way unheard of or ostracized on the mainland.

Thankfully the poor weather should cover his scent from his mother as well, so the good part of the day had been the growing storm.

As it was the place smelled of smoke so much it was difficult to pick out other things, with the human need for warmth in such conditions they needed the fires. Though his senses were offended he knew Kagome needed to be kept warm to recover. They would try to burn out the fever, the sooner it broke the better.

He eyed her and the way she was turning her head a little, the small slant of her eyebrows and wrinkle in her lip before her mouth moved as well. She was muttering so lowly he couldn't make out what she was saying, if anything decipherable at all. Those along with the fluttering of her lashes made him realize she was dreaming. Having a nightmare seemed more likely given the pained expression on her face.

Despite the fact that she was wincing a little he had to admit she was pretty for a human, she didn't have a lot of the ache or skin problems many of the creatures her age seemed to possess. No physical imperfections he had seen, she was certainly not shy about showing it off either given the strange outfit she normally wore.

Her hair was exceptionally pretty compared to almost any other human he'd seen, it was soft and even, shiny even. He'd rarely seen non-demons with such lovely tresses, the long silky black locks didn't possess any of the grim and tangles that the majority of the populace would have. It made him wonder if she wasn't from either a distinguished family or possibly a distant geisha house, those were the only two castes of people he could think of that kept themselves so clean.

There was the option of being raised by a militarist family but given her reactions and behavior he doubted that one. She was too innocent and open with her emotions for that to be very realistic. The most likely one was that she was somehow related to mortal nobility.

As he watched she was getting worse, her face had crunched further, nose wrinkling with forehead and frown drawing deeply across her lips. _"No, no, please, inuyasha stop..."_

She'd hardly whispered it but Sesshomaru's hearing was beyond the average, he moved over to pull the blankets back up she was pushing off, surprised when she calmed at him touching her shoulder. It was a easily noticeable change.

Her body and face relaxed and the sigh of relief was audible, it was almost as if his touch had ceased the bad dreams that had seemed to be haunting her previously.

Was she that disturbed? That any contact, even that of a demon such as himself, would offer her solace to such a degree? Another irritation but one he could indulge without a loss of dignity, he sat next to the mat where she was so he wouldn't be relocating himself anytime she began to mutter again.

Then he noticed her bag and eyed the contents as the top was open. She'd always lugged the bright yellow thing around with her and while it wasn't uncommon for women to have smaller purses it seemed a bit much. There were a bunch of books, the quality of which he hadn't seen before. It was enough to make him reach out and pick one out, a few boxes of ramen, some granola bars, and a couple bottles of water shifting around to fill in the new space of the overstuffed backpack.

The lettering was exceptionally crisp and he could barely feel the difference the touch of ink had caused on the paper. All of it was smooth, there were pictures of the like beyond the best of artists to capture. The language was a little different but Japanese, it was hard to read parts and some words he didn't recognize. Possibly a dialect from the southern provinces as he'd never visited them before, he didn't like the lord of the southern lands.

Books themselves were already quite rare, most written things were kept on scrolls, only recently had the way of keeping the written word reached them from lands far beyond their own. A few had come to his library by way of traveling demons that knew he had a taste for learning all he could of all lands, local or foreign. None of them had been anything like this though, most of them were fragile and he'd actually had them being translated into scrolls so they wouldn't completely break.

This gave him reason to reconsider the format, if it was done to this quality it would definitely be more convenient. How she'd gotten such smooth and thin paper was something he was curious about. The book itself was interesting, it appeared to be something akin to a book of stories, also not overly common in a time where only the most famous of tales earned a place on scroll.

He couldn't completely follow it but the story appeared to be about a mouse helping a lion by taking a thorn from it's foot. Then the lion later helped the mouse when it was being chased by another predator. An entertaining tale if a bit off from how he would see things going. Exctic choice of animal, though he understood the ideal behind it, it was clever enough. Humans were capable of being entertaining in such venues at times, not that he'd normally admit it.

At least he'd found a way to pass the time while he waited for Kagome to get better, turning the page to another tale quietly as the workers came in to check on her and force her to drink some water. He didn't watch them but instead found himself being pulled into another tale.

**End Chapter**

So I figured Sesshy would be interested in reading, he just seems like the sort to be a bookworm when he's not out slaying his enemies.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Sugar0o_ - That's true. Kagome is destined to be screwed and confused I guess with all those souls in there.

_crimsonmoon19_ - Yeah I suppose so, but I decided to change that for the idea of not wanting to bring him back to life in my fiction.

_BiNeko_ - It's more repsect for a former comrade. She helped defeat Naraku after all.

_xokaggyfanox_ - Well, I'd be frightened if doing the right thing possibly meant getting a horribly painful disease and then going insane.

_BleedingBlackRose_ - Aw I'm glad you are such a fan, I need to see if I can possibly salvage my laptop someday but it looks bad. :(


End file.
